Eyeshadow
by Brindle Curran
Summary: Brittany want's to try a new look, Rory can't get it off, and Sam comes to help.


Rory Flanagan would do anything for Brittany Pearce. She was like a sister to him, being there for him from the very first moment he took a step off of the plane, so he felt it acceptable to be there for her when she needed him to be. Sure, he'd done things for her prior; getting her dry cleaned Cheerios uniform, taking her to the mall, and so on, but never had she asked him for something so..._embarrassing._

Earlier that day, Rory had been sitting at the dining room table, working on his Geometry homework when Brittany had came in, munching on a dry bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Rory..." She said, sitting across from him, a look of hopefulness and curiosity on her features. He looked up from his problem, waiting for her to continue. "I was wondering if you would help me with something."

Rory nodded his head, "Of course." Brittany smiled and clapped her hands before running and pulling him out of his chair; the pencil he was holding making a small 'clank' as it fell on the glass.

"Great! There's this new makeup look I've been thinking about doing, but I wasn't sure how it would look..."

Rory gulped. "Makeup?" Brittany nodded, pushing him into the chair in front of her vanity. "Britt, I don't know...shouldn't this be what you do with that Santana girl?" She only shook her head and smiled.

"It'll be fine; trust me." He only gave a weak nod as she started pulling out colors and brushes.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Rory found himself in the upstairs bathroom, scrubbing furiously at his eyes. After all the shades of bright blues, pinks, and greens, he was positive that if he were to see a rainbow anytime soon, he'd be sick. Downstairs he heard the door open and close, then 'hellos' being exchanged. <em>Great, <em>he thought. _Company. _He sighed and went back to scrubbing.

* * *

><p>"For the love of everything holy," Rory hissed, glaring at his reflection. It had been ten minutes and there were still freckles of blue here and there. Just then, a voice came crashing up the stairs, one he knew very well. "Figures."<p>

Sam Evans climbed the stairs, yelling down at Brittany that he would be right back, and made his way towards the bathroom. His phone buzzing in his pocket, he took it out and slid it open; being temporarily distracted as he turned the final corner, he bumped into something. He looked up quickly, jumping backwards a slight bit. "Uh, hey..." he said, sliding his phone back into its spot after his reply had sent. Rory, having been shocked at the sudden contact, was now away from the sink and leaning on the door, sighing in relief.

"Hello, Sam," he spoke, giving a small wave and smile. He looked down at his white sneakers, hoping that Sam wouldn't see the specks that covered his upper face. Sam of course, being the observer that he was, was taken aback; why did Rory, of all people, have makeup on?

"Bro, is that...eyeshadow?" He asked, leaning quite a bit closer to the Irish lad to get a better view. Rory sighed, running a hand through his hair, his eyes shutting as he tried to make it seem less embarrassing than it really was; but in the end, there was no way of making it any greater.

"Brittany wanted to try a new look, and instead of trying it on herself, she wanted to try it on someone else. Now, I can't get it off." As if it wasn't already obvious that he couldn't get it off, Sam took in his facial features. His normally crystal blue eyes had puffy, red rings around them almost like he'd been crying for hours on end; the color leaked down towards his high cheekbones, almost making it look like he was blushing under the raw looking pink flesh. Rory smirked under Sam's intense stare, bringing the cloth that he had been cleaning his eyes off with back to his face and scrubbing once again; although this time, it seemed to hurt a lot more than the times before.

Sam stood there and watched as the boy in front of him flinch every time that he would drag the rag across his lids, making him feel bad. What did Brittany put on him that would make it hurt that much to get it off? It certainly couldn't be a normal primer or something of the such...

"Here," Sam said, taking the cloth that Rory had in his hands away from his face and running it under hot water. Rory watched with confusion and curiosity displayed equally on his features, wondering what exactly Sam would be doing. After ringing it dry of excess water, Sam faced Rory, a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips. "Close your eyes." Rory, skeptical at first, did as he was instructed, a moment of stillness taking over before he felt the warmth of the cloth gently rubbing at the places where he had left over spots. He flinched, his eyebrows knitting together as the sting of pain seared across the now seemingly open skin. "Sorry," Sam whispered to him, noticing that he had accidently hurt the person that he was trying to help. In fear of messing him up, Rory stayed quiet as the cloth moved method across his face; there was a pause, one long enough that he was almost tempted to open his eyes, but was stopped when he felt slender fingers slide their way through the front of his hair. The cloth went higher, almost to the top of his eyebrow, where his hair would have been covering if it weren't for Sam's hand holding it up out of place. _So that's why... _He heard the faucet turn on after a few moments of standing still and his eyes fluttered open, to see Sam placing the towel underneath it once again. Rory studied Sam's face, how he seemed to be so relaxed as he stood there; his never ending half smile was still floating among his features, half of his bangs covering his eyes. Sam, feeling his stare, turned back towards him and shut off the water.

"You know," he started, balling the towel up and taking a step closer to him. "I don't think that you should let Britt try new looks on you anymore." Sam dabbed the towel on Rory's cheeks, trying to soothe them a tad. From prior knowledge, he knew just how bad rubs could sting and that cold water helped the sting go away quite a lot. Rory laughed and gave a semi nod.

"At least not for a while; have you ever seen how sad she gets when someone tells her no? I'd hate to be the person that gave her a reason to look like that." Sam thought about it for a second. Brittany's puppy dog face was..._depressing_ to say the least; so he could see why he didn't want to cause it. He continued blotting the rag across Rory's face, seeing how there was a look of relief that was dancing across his eyes. The red of his face turned into a soft pink, defiantly looking better than it had five minutes ago, giving Sam a feeling of serenity. _He wasn't hurting anymore._

Sam placed the rag in the sink and stepped out of the way of the mirror. "Any better?" Rory slid in front of the glass, taking in his reflection. His eyes were clear of blues, pinks, and greens, leaving only a light shade of pink that was sure to go away after time.

"Thank you, so much." He said, turning towards his friend. "I would most likely still be scrubbing my skin away if you hadn't had helped me." Sam only laughed and nodded, leaning against the door frame.

"No problem; got to help friends, right?" Rory nodded and gathered the things he had scattered across the bathroom, Sam helping him without even being asked. Various soaps and towels were collected as the boys cleaned in silence; soon, there was nothing left but the towel that was left in the sink. Sam reached for the black particle, but didn't end up grabbing it; instead, his hand enclosed around Rory's, shocking the two of them. Sam's eyes darted to the boy's in front of him, who was already looking back. Not a single word was said as the two stared at each other, and Rory's heart fluttered. Yes, it was true that Sam and he were _just_ friends and that Sam was _straight_. In fact, Rory was pretty sure that he was straight himself, but that didn't stop him from having some type of feeling swarm at the bottom of his abdomen. The tension in the air was slightly thick and Sam found himself licking his lips as the close proximity that the two shared became smaller and smaller as he began to close the space between them.

Rory's mind went blank. He didn't, no; he _couldn't_ think of anything. Nothing other than how close he was to kissing Samuel Evans. Three...two...one...

"Sam?" Sam's eyes snapped open at the sound of Brittany's voice. "Are you in-" Brittany rounded the corner of the bathroom to find the two boys sharing the close space that they were in. "What are you doing?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest and smirking.

"Uh...Sam was helping me clean up. The eyeshadow that you used wasn't coming off and he gave me some tips on how to get rid of it." Brittany nodded as the two straightened out, looking at her.

"Then why are you holding hands?" Their eyes snapped to the sink, where their hands were indeed, still clasped in one another's.

"That," Sam said, letting go of Rory and taking the cloth out of the sink. "Is because we were washing the colors out." He held it up so she could see it, even though it was obvious that she already could. Silence creped its way around everyone, all of them feeling slightly awkward in this new situation.

"I have homework I should probably be getting to...I'll see you later, Brittany, Sam," He said as he took one final look at Sam, before a small blush showed it's rosy head, making him duck out of the bathroom so that they couldn't see it; although, Sam already had. Brittany stared at him as he watched the last place he saw Rory, and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked, shoving his hands deep down into his jean pockets. Brittany shook her head.

"You like him." Sam stared at her, at a loss for words.

"I...what?"

"You heard what I said." Brittany turned and walked out of the room, heading towards the stairs to go set up what they needed for their Science project. Sam ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Maybe Brittany was right...maybe he _did _like him.


End file.
